UWF International Championship
The International Championship is one of the mid-tier championships in the Ultimate Wrestling Federation. It came over to UWF with Chef when NoDQ closed down in June 2005 after Fully Charged and came to UWF in June 2006 during the UWF Ultimate Tournament. =Stats and Info= * The International Championship has been active for 963 days. * There have been a total of twenty three different reigns * There have been a total of ninteen different people to hold the International Championship. * Scorpion, Ash Williams, Ben Reilly, and Spider-man hold the record for most reigns with 2. * Ash Williams holds the record for the longest reign with 156 days. * Spider-man holds the record for the shortest reign with 6 days. * Ash Williams holds the record for the longest combined reign length with 189 days. * Ash Williams holds the record for most successful title defenses with 6. =Title History= UWF International Championship Name Date Won Active Days held Event Match Notes Chef 5/6/2005 72 days Inaugual Inaugual Brought in the championship (6/9/2006) Ash Williams 7/9/2006 156 days UWF Voltage #22 Defeated Chef title inactive (7/20/2006)- (3/27/2007) and an additional 285 days Scorpion 5/30/2008 35 days UWF Shockwave #16 Defeated Ash Williams - Zatoichi 7/4/2008 21 days UWF Shockwave #21 Defeated Scorpion Zatoichi vacates title to focus on a NODQ CAW Championship Match Scorpion(2) 8/1/2008 70 days UWF Shockwave #24 Defeated Mario in a No DQ Match - Ash Williams(2) 10/10/2008 33 days UWF Shockwave #30 Defeated Ben Reilly & Scorpion in a Ladder Match - Ben Reilly 11/12/2008 72 days UWF Detainment Defeated Ash Williams first man to hold title at same time as UWF American Championship Spider-man(2) 1/23/2009 19 days UWF Shockwave #40 Defeated Ben Reilly held title at same time as UWF American Championship Rhino 2/11/2009 12 days UWF The Final Pain Defeated Spider-man title retired (2/11/2009) - (11/16/2012) Ben Reilly(2) 11/27/2012 110 days UWF Indemnity #1 Defeated Rhino held title at same time as American Championship Johnny the Homicidal Maniac 3/17/2013 19 days UWF Dirty Deeds Returns Defeated Ben Reilly Dark Tornado 4/5/2013 60 days UWF Supplement #15 Defeated Johnny title inactive (4/8/2013) - (3/11/2014) Tornado 5/7/2014 27 days UWF The Unforgiven Part One Defeated Dark Tornado Sexy Chester 6/3/2014 22 days UWF Indemnity #28 Defeated Tornado Amadeus Jones 6/25/2014 42 days UWF The Unforgiven Part Two Defeated Sexy Chester Harima Kenji 8/6/2014 1 day UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2014 Defeated Amadeus Jones season break (8/7/2014) - present =Title Designs= When Chef came over to UWF, a title design was created for the title. This design was used from season five to season six. In the middle of season six, UWF moved over to Smackdown vs. RAW 2007. The design of the title changed with the move. This new title design was used from the middle of season six to the end of season nine. When UWF returned with its second volume, the title belt was changed again with the change to WWE 12. That is the design that is currently being used. Classic_NoDQ.jpg‎|Day of Reckoning design (October 26, 2004-June 17, 2005) Inter_06.png|Smackdown vs. RAW 2006 design (June 9, 2006-October 24, 2007) Inter_07.png|Smackdown vs. RAW 2007 design (October 25, 2007-February 11, 2009) International_Championship.jpg‎‎|WWE 12 design (November 17, 2012-present) Category:Championships in CAW Category:Midcard Championships in CAW Category:UWF